


Kiss Me, I’m Bored

by madame_mayor_regina_swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: College AU, Day 8: Creator's Choice, F/F, Swan Queen Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_mayor_regina_swan/pseuds/madame_mayor_regina_swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 8 of Swan Queen Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, I’m Bored

The university library was quiet sans for the occasional sound of pages being turned. Emma tapped her pencil on the table as she watched her girlfriend, Regina study for finals. Emma knew she should also be studying but she had a few days to slack off.

“Psst Regina,” Emma whispered as she poked her girlfriend’s arm, “I’m bored.” She said.

Regina side glanced at her but kept studying.

Emma frowned when Regina ignored her; “Regina,” Emma kept calling her name until she acknowledged her.

“What?” Regina growled; looking at Emma.

“I’m bored and thinking about it kind of hungry.” Emma stated.

Regina looked in her bag and retrieved the bag of chocolate chip cookies she bought earlier but never ate, “Here,” she said as she handed Emma the cookies, “Now study and you won’t be bored.”

Emma huffed, “I don’t want to study Gina.” Emma whined.

Regina sighed since she wasn’t going to be studying anymore tonight, “Well Emma; what do you want?” Regina asked.

Emma smiled as she leaned in closer to Regina, “This.” She said as she closed the gap in between them placing a feverish kiss upon Regina’s lips.

Emma pulled away smiling, “Ok you can finish studying now.”

Regina quickly gathered her books and shoved them into her bag, “You really expect me to study after that; no me and you are going back to the apartment and we are going to study the female anatomy.” She told Emma as they got up to leave.

Emma took Regina’s hand leading her towards the exit, “I’ll have you know I’m very educated in the female anatomy that is you.”


End file.
